1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing load balancing of graphic streams, and in particular, to a method and system for processing load balancing of graphic streams between a server device and a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, information technology (IT) is driving the consolidation of computing infrastructures on servers, creating fully virtualized data centers with integrated provisioning facilities. In a fully virtualized data center, a virtual machine (VM) and a hypervisor are configured inside a server. The virtual machine runs operating systems and applications. The hypervisor is a virtual machine monitor or virtualization platform that allows multiple operating systems to run on a host computer at the same time. As several visualization-related workloads require 2D/3D graphics hardware acceleration, the cost and the power consumption of an engine room in the cloud are increased if all 2D/3D graphics operations are processed by the server device. If all the 2D/3D graphics operations are processed by the client device, the processing capacity of the client device must be taken into account.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for processing load balancing of graphic streams that can dispatch the 2D/3D graphics operations to the server device and the client device.